The Analysis Core provides the Weill Cornell PEGT investigators access to advanced technologies in the general areas of biophysical analysis, quantitative assessment of DNA and RNA levels, biological imaging and host response to gene transfer vectors. To relieve PEGT investigators from the necessary to purchase expensive equipment and learn complex techniques, the group has been assembled under the direction by Neil Hackett Ph.D. and Philip Leopold Ph.D. Located primarily in the ninth floor of the Belfer Gene Therapy Core Facility, adjacent to the DNA Vector Core and Experimental Animal Core, the Analysis Core will interact with all Weill Cornell PEGT preclinical and clinical projects. In the area of new vector (RNA and DNA) development and characterization of clinical (GMP) vector preparations, the Analysis Core will perform biophysical methods including spectroscopy (NMR, UV/visible, fluorescent), transmission electron microscopy of negatively stained and frozen specimens, particle size and surface charge measurements and analytical HPLC. In support of PEGT projects the Analysis Core will enable pharmacokinetics and biodistribution studies by quantitative PCR, genotyping PCR, genotyping of hosts and analysis of gene expression profiles by array methods. The biological imaging facilities include photographic and quantitative digital data collection of visible and fluorescent micrographs, scanning and transmission EM, flow cytometry and a range of methods of sample preparation (immunohistochemistry, immunofluorescent, in situ hybridization). The host responses section will assist in assessment of humoral (antigen-0specific antibody by class, neutralizing antibody), cellular (T cell proliferation, cytotoxic T lymphocyte) and cytokine (ELISPOT, serum cytokine) responses to in vivo gene therapy with a particular focus on interpreting human response in the two clinical projects.